Dissolution of the Imperial Senate
The Dissolution of the Imperial Senate was the suspending of the Senate by direct order of Galactic Emperor Palpatine in 0 B. =Background= From the beginning, Emperor Palpatine sought to remove the Senate. The first reason was symbolic: he could not leave a remant of the Universal Republic. Despite the Imperial Senate being very different from the Universal Senate, it came to be known as the "last remnant of the Old Republic.", since it WAS formerly the Universal Senate. The second was political: some senators still opposed him. His obedient majority tried keeping them in check; they understood they were only there to prop up the illusion of democracy. Some, however, didn't understand the sham; they actually tried passing laws against the Emperor's wishes. Emperor Palpatine dealt with the outspoken ones when they appeared, but like weeds others sprouted in their place. Some of them, as Emperor Palpatine suspected, were providing the Rebels with funds, information, and resources. =Dissoulution= After learning that Senator Leia Organa of Elderaan was a member of the Rebel Alliance, the Emperor issued the full dissolution of the Senate, saying that the Rebellion had penetrated the highest organs of the Imperial Government and using the Declaration of Rebellion as his proof. The Senate's dissolution would be supposely temporary until the Rebellion was put down. Until that time, Moffs and Regional Governors would have total control of their sectors and Oversectors. Emperor Palpatine issued warrants for the arrest of all suspected Rebels. Stormtroopers burst into the Senate building, and hundreds were detained. Some—those learned to have had Rebel affiliations—were never seen again. The following morning, the remaining senators, unaware of what had happened, came to work only to find themselves locked out of their offices and chambers. Some tried to appeal to Emperor Palpatine directly, but Grand Vizier Sate Pestage had suspended their diplomatic access to the Imperial Palace for the "duration of the emergency". Many who were released left Earth for their homeworlds, and a peaceful—and isolated—retirement. The small number of senators that remained, were trashed into the streets, with the Empire taking their money and property. =Offical Annoucement= "...To better protect our citizens and our subject worlds, the Emperor has superceded and suspended the Imperial Senate for the duration of the emergency. The Moffs and Grand Moffs will now have direct control of their sectors and Oversectors until such time the danger has passed. We are sure you shall do everything in your power to assist us during this time of crisis." -Your Servant, Ars Dangor, Imperial Advisor =Aftermath= Though it was claimed that the dissolution was temporary, only the most deluded of people actually believed the Emperor's statement. A new pyramidal structure is now imposed, with himself at its summit, then the Grand Moffs who rule the Oversectors, then the Moffs who rule sectors, then the governors of individual worlds. All of them owe their careers to the Emperor and give him their allegiance. The end of the Senate leaves the field wide open for COMPNOR to step in. For all the power of the Moffs, COMPNOR stands behind them, more powerful still. In the absence of the Senate, Emperor Palpatine has established an environment where even his subordinates are capable of terrible atrocities against sentients. And behind them all stands the Death Star, a weapon that is used to incite fear and terrorize those unfaithful to the New Order. Category:Fan Fiction